


Having a kid is not what I bargained for (but it's worth it)

by BILLDIP4LIFE



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BILLDIP4LIFE/pseuds/BILLDIP4LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford losses his Journal, number 3, and finds a strange young man in his lab. But when he looks deeper he finds there's more to this kid than he thought, and maybe he found his journal after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I found you

 

A strange man, rather a young man, maybe a teenager, stood before Stanford, as he held a gun out to him, shaking in fear.

"Who are you, and where's my journal?!?" he looked over the teen, in fear and anxiety.

Maybe he worked for Bill, maybe Gideon, it didn't matter. The teen smiled innocently, and replied, "Hi! Do you know where I am, or maybe, who I am?" 

Ford held the gun down just a little less, "What?! No, you tell me who you are!" 

He sighed in sadness. "But sir, I don't know who I am!"

Ford stopped. "Do you know where the journal is that looks like this, but has a three?" he held out the other two journals for the young man to see, but Ford kept his distance as well. 

He looked in curiosity, holding out his oversized jacket sleeves out, hands hidden beneath them. He also had tons of tattoos, writing mostly, and somehow the words seemed, familiar...

He looked the kid in the eyes, noticing the eyeglass covering one eye. It looked a lot like the one he'd put in the third journal. 

The teen shook his head. "I haven't a clue." Ford was outraged. He didn't want to play any games, so he came forward, face red and yelled, "Tell me where the book is!!!"

This startled the kid, causing him to fall backward and  accidentally  turn on the black light over his head. The light showed strange marking that seemed to be glowing, familiar marks...

"Oww..." he cried out, and Ford looked ashamed. "Um, I'm terribly sorry..." he held out his hand for the young man to grab ahold of. "I do believe your...gosh this is amazing, and so strange...you are...Journal Three." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ford, trying to get his mind off the whole situation, let him adventure around the house for a bit. He'd decided it would be best to relax and read, so he picked up an old book.

Later Journal Three came in and Ford smiled. He had been reading in German and accidentally said, " Hallo Fachzeitschrift Drei!"  

He looked at him in confusion. "I-I don't understand..." he sounded on the verge of tears.  

That's when Ford chuckled as corrected himself. "Oooh sorry, my mistake I was saying 'Hello Journal Three'..." 

Journal Three looked at him. "Drei? Is that my name?" he perked up, smiling a bit. 

The old man stopped, mouth agape and thought for a moment. This kid didn't have an name, and he would need one after all.

“Well, I do suppose you’ll need a name, huh?” 

The kid nodded and Ford grinned. “Then I suppose you’re name’ll be ‘Drei’ for ‘three’.” Drei nodded. “Hmm, I guess we should tell the others about you.” 

“Others?” he stared blankly. “What do you mean?”

“I have more family, and a brother…” he said, referring to Stan, known as ‘Grunkle Stan’ to the Mystery Twins. 

“So I guess this means you’re my…my daddy?” he looked at Ford with puppy eyes. 

“Um…..” he nervously smiled in return. “I-I suppose so, son?” 

Drei smiled widely and ran up to Ford, hugging him tightly. It brought tears to his eyes. He’d never had a kid, but now he had the chance to try, to learn how. Even if he messed up, it wouldn't matter to him, he'd keep trying. After all, it was necessary to protect the journals.

 


End file.
